<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Binibining Marikit by R_ATIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681928">Binibining Marikit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN'>R_ATIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Eventual Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, SB19 - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken danced to Binibining Marikit during his FB Live and his groupmate Josh who hasn't had dinner, came across it.<br/>NVM this summary, it sucks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joken, Josh Cullen Santos - Relationship, Ken Suson - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Binibining Marikit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken had just finished his Facebook Live. His neck was a little sore and his lower back ached as well, thanks to the impromptu dance number he himself thought of for tonight. </p>
<p><br/>
He asked for the fans' suggestions and while he wasn't entirely familiar with the song that the majority had called for, he agreed right off the bat before even bothering to at least have a look at the choreography over on TikTok. </p>
<p><br/>
He blushed hard at the sudden mess he found himself in. Body rolls and hip thrusts that not only went off once nor twice, but he couldn't chicken out given it was his idea after all.</p>
<p><br/>
He went for a quick shower after the Live. Well it wasn't willfully quick but the pounding on his door were getting harder by the minute. He groaned and wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom, not making an effort to put something on top.</p>
<p><br/>
It was already past 10 PM. <em>Who the fuck could this be?</em> He peeped through the hole but saw nobody and decided to twist the knob and let the door open just a little bit...</p>
<p><br/>
"<em>Josh? What the fuck are you doing here?"</em> he cried out as the older man scowled at him, eyes brimming with something he couldn't explain. Josh kicked the door behind rather hastily and fumbled with the lock, smirking like the little devil that he was when he heard an audible click.</p>
<p><br/>
Without any word, he shoved Ken farther inside the condo until they reached the staircase. Josh gripped the younger man's shoulders and pressed him down, forcing him to seat on the third step on the staircase. Josh's eyes flared in lust as it wandered around the expanse of Ken's naked torso, beads of water trickling down up to where his hips and the towel meet. </p>
<p><br/>
Josh knelt down in front of Ken, his hands instantly slithered underneath his towel and travelled along the younger male's firm thighs, and further towards the damp nest of pubic hair between his legs. Josh let out a deep gasp as his hands grasped whatever it was that he was looking for.</p>
<p><br/>
Whether Josh unintentionally ran his tongue all over his lips at the recognition of Ken's nakedness, he no longer cared. <br/>
He quickly unwrapped Ken's towel, letting it fall carelessly on either of his sides, leaving Ken exposed with his already hard sex. Ken could only swallow the lump wedged within his throat as Josh leaned down and the older's scarlet-colored lips descended on his member. </p>
<p><br/>
The warmth and wetness of Josh's mouth sent him reeling and he threw his head back, chest heaving fiercely as the older's capable tongue lapped and laved over his bulbous head while Josh's free hand playfully tugged at his balls.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>"J-Josh..fuck. Ang sarap."</em> he moaned a little too loud but whether or not his two housemates could hear him from upstairs, he no longer gave a damn. This was too good to pass on.</p>
<p><br/>
Ken gripped on Josh's hair and pushed the older's head harder down, deeper until he felt the tip of his cock hit the roof of Josh's throat. Josh seemed unbothered as he continued suckling and swirling his tongue at Ken's head before taking the whole  length back into his mouth, masterfully deep-throating him in one swift descent.</p>
<p><br/>
Ken let go of Josh's hair and clamped his elbows on the step for weight support before he thrust his hips up into Josh's mouth, fucking the older's mouth ruthlessly. Feeling the heat building up and his balls tightening, he bucked his hips faster, ignoring the gagging sounds Josh made.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>"Josh...I'm..I'm..ohh."</em> Ken let out a strangled cry as he exploded violently into Josh's mouth, his entire body convulsing. <br/>
If it weren't for Josh's strong grip against his hips, he would've gone limp and melted onto the tiled floor. But he was kept steady as Josh swallowed and swallowed Ken's hot white cum, pulling back with a pop. His lips glistened with threads of semen under the lights.</p>
<p><br/>
Ken shuddered a little as he struggled to regain his composure, panting heavily, he found his voice and spoke.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>"What the hell was that? What got you so worked up that you went all the way here?"</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
Josh smirked and fished his phone from his pocket, unlocked it and shoved the screen onto Ken's face. The younger male's face went hot red as he watched a clip of his <em>Binibining Marikit</em> dance that Josh had apparently recorded.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>"You were so sexy, I couldn't help myself. Haven't had dinner so I thought I gotta come by and eat."</em> Josh said with a wink as he smeared the excess cum in the corner of his mouth, using the back of his hand. </p>
<p><br/>
Ken huffed, wrapping himself with a towel.<em> "It's already late. I can't let you go home at this hour. You should stay."</em></p>
<p><br/>
<em>"My pleasure."</em> Josh said as he took Ken's hand and went upstairs to his room, with high hopes of a full course meal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>